


The Devil's Dance

by goddess_of_the_nerds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm oddly proud of this, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, based on the show, hellhounds are also mentioned, how many references can i add before my english professor gets suspicious, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_the_nerds/pseuds/goddess_of_the_nerds
Summary: Really it’s just a poem inspired by SPN, an AU of sorts.IDK just give it a try??





	The Devil's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Supernatural belongs to the CW, I just write fic inspired by it.

The first brother stood alone  
Forced to make a choice  
Frozen stiff with fear  
And left without a voice

His angel standing behind him  
The Devil pacing in front  
And the second brother right where he fell  
Forced to watch the Hunt

The four all watched silently  
As Hellhounds gathered near  
And as Demons held their leashes  
The second brother shed a tear

“I can’t let you go through with this”  
He said with little zen  
“I refuse to watch you die  
Not now or ever again”

The first then broke his silence  
With “I won’t make them stop  
This is my penance dear brother  
And yours to bear it is not”

The angel sighed and shook his head  
His wings drooping in defeat  
“I cannot help guide you  
If you are forcing me to retreat”

The Devil laughed maniacally  
And then said with a grin  
“You have one minute to say your goodbyes  
And then we shall begin”

“Dear brother take my car  
And be careful on the road  
No matter which wrong turns you take  
She will always guide you home”

“My angel do not weep for me  
I know you think me lost  
But I have lived a good life  
And I am well aware of the cost”

“Our father who art in Heaven  
I pray to you now this-  
Please watch over my family  
And in life give them bliss”

“And to you, you bastard Devil  
Watching this with glee-  
I hope you burn in Hellfire  
This is my final plea”

The Devil stood and clapped his hands  
The dogs snarling at his side  
“You have sold your soul for your brother’s  
And you will now pay the price

So run you little maggot  
I’ll give you a head start  
And when my pooches catch you  
They’ll first rip out your heart”

“I would like to see them try  
I’m pretty quick on my feet  
And you should know by now  
That I will not lie down in defeat”

The first brother then took off  
Throwing over his shoulder with a grin  
“I have a secret weapon  
Surprise! Guess what? It’s them”

The Devil then turned in fright  
To see the angel at full power  
Killing demons one by one  
Sparks falling in a shower

The second brother too  
Had been faking all his fear  
As he stood and said “Hey Devil  
Why don’t you come on over here”

The first started running faster  
Distracting the hounds with a chase-  
Giving time to his brother and angel  
Both fighting evil with such grace

“No!” screamed the Devil  
“How can this possibly be  
In all of these hundreds and thousands of years  
You are the first to trick me”

“Well,” grunted the second brother  
“I guess you wouldn’t understand  
What a family does for love  
You see this is our last stand”

And with that word of strength  
The brother spun the Devil around  
And took off after his brother  
To finish the final hound

The angel stood in front of the Devil  
Ready to fight to protect his friend  
A final battle for the ages  
And this is where we end

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post, and my first time actually writing fic, so please be kind. I wrote this for a poetry collection in my English class, and my professor didn't actually get the Supernatural aspect of it, and she kept complimenting my usage of different mythologies. All of my friends found this fact hilarious because they all got the references- even the ones who don't watch Supernatural. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
